Babies
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Sequel to "Birthdays." Lian reflects on her current, family life. Roy/Dick, mentions of character death


Alright, so I finally had inspiration on how to finish my Roy/Dick trilogy! I feel bad, cause I told you all that my next one would be a Kf/Rob fic...I hope you don't hate me =D =) =| =( ={

Note: Unlike my other stories this will be told in first person, and from Lian's point of view.

Warnings: Males acting in romantic ways, mentions of character death

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Babies

I love my Daddy. He takes care of me, and always makes time to play games with me. I know we aren't rich, so him coming home tired every day, and still making time to play with me means a lot! I loved it when it was just me and my Daddy, just the two of us; when he lifted me into the air, I felt like I owned the world, when he kissed my booboo's I felt like I could survive anything. I loved it. Just the two of us. It was perfect.

Until I was seven, then _he_ came. He just waltzed into our lives, with his handsome features, his deep blue eyes, his raven hair, his lean build. He is tall, but he'll never surpass my Daddy. We moved in with Mr. Grayson shortly afterwards. We had everything, but I didn't want everything. I just wanted it to be me and my Daddy.

"Dad, when are you going to play with me?" I ask, swinging my legs off of our bed, rhythmically, left, right, left, right. My eyes closed, the brightness of the yellow walls sometimes hurt my eyes.

"Lian, I promise I'll play with you tomorrow, okay? If you really want to play with someone, I'm sure one of the maids or nannies would love to play with you." He says, kneeling so he's eye level with me.

"You said that yesterday! And they day before that! Why can't you play with me _now_?" I ask and he sighs.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been here lately, but Richard and I have very important stuff to do." He says, pulling on a black sweater.

"You mean kissing?" I ask innocently, trying my best to not let my anger through, but it's bursting inside me, white-hot and molten. He sighs again.

"Alright, yes, Richard and I are dating. But the reason that we go out every night, is that we've been planning this for a long time."

"So what stopped you?" I ask, my anger cooling off a bit, this was the most time he has spent with me in a while.

"Many things. We're trying to make up for lost time. I am _really_ sorry that I haven't been around lately, but Richard has been nice enough to let us live here and use everything here. Please, I promise that I will play with you tomorrow." The look in his eye, it pains me to think that I brought it to his face.

"Okay." I said quietly, and he pulls me into a warm, familiar hug, "I just want to know that you can take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>That night, after I'm supposed to be in bed, I hear them laughing, walking through the hallway.<p>

"Look Roy, I'm really sorry if I've caused any tension between you and Lian." I hear 'Richard's' voice calm, soothing, deep come through the door, as my Dad opens it slightly.

"No, it's fine. I think we should've prepared this better. I don't know what _I_ was thinking, going out every night." He sounds remorseful, it pains me even more to know that I was intruding onto his happiness. There was a pause where several gasps of air could be heard, _kissing_. "Dick," my Dad breathes, "Lian's right there. Not here..."

"I'm going to have to see her eventually, I mean she's living in our house." Richard giggles slightly.

"You're right, but I think that she really just wants to see me. Maybe when we aren't going out every night."

"But Roy~, you're mine too! She needs to share!" He whines, I make a noise at his apparent childishness.

"Lian?" I lay limp, hopefully he won't pursue it, "Lian, I know that was you."

"Good evening." I say pointedly, sitting up, Richard turns on the lights.

"Hi, Lian. I'm Richard Grayson," he says awkwardly, outstretching his hand. I stare at it in contempt, but outstretch my hand to shake it, anyways. My small hand awkwardly grips a couple of his fingers.

"You're dating my Daddy," I say in a small voice, he looks surprised, yet impressed and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry I've taken your _Daddy_ away from you for this past month, you can have him back tomorrow," he says; his smile is beautiful, it's no wonder my Dad likes him.

"I'm not a toy you pass around!" Dad says in a mock anger, and we all laugh.

"Um...R-Richard? Would you like to join us tomorrow?" I ask in an even smaller voice.

I notice my Dad nod at Richard, "Of course, I'd love to join you and your Dad. What do you want to do?" Richard asked politely, crouching slightly next to the bed so he's eye level with me.

"Well-" I start, but I'm cut off by my Dad.

"I think that's enough for today, Lian you need to go to bed. Say good night to Richard." I stare at my Dad confused, didn't he want me to get to know his boyfriend?

"Good night to Richard." I say and we laugh again, before my Dad places a kiss on my forehead, then leads Richard out. I can still hear their voices, despite the two lowering them.

"Thank you, Dick."

"For what?"

"For being nice to Lian, she isn't often nice to strangers."

"Must be because I'm so handsome." They both laugh.

"Are you really going to join us tomorrow? She might want to play some type of game involving ponies and unicorns," he says seriously.

"I have to start somewhere." Richard says, equally serious.

"Good night." I can tell through the crack in my door that he leaned in for a kiss.

"Richard!" I yell, startling them both, they both rush into my room.

"Lian? Are you okay?" They say in unison.

"D-Dick, would you like t-to sleep with us, tonight?" I ask tenderly, would I be over-stepping their current boundaries? Dad and Richard look at each other for a brief moment, before Richard turns off the light, and they both crawl into the queen size bed that I often share with my Dad. I roll into my Dad's chest, before I realise that it was Richard's, but was too comfortable to move. I see my Dad and Richard tangle their fingers together, as my Dad pulls closer to my back.

* * *

><p>I am now thirteen and I love Richard almost as much as my own Dad, and I treat him the same way. I can never believe how I held Dick in so much contempt. I may no longer share a room with Roy, but I know that I am always welcomed in his and Richard's bed.<p>

I am sitting at my computer when they both burst through my door breathless.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, in full concern.

"Lian!" Richard says, I raise an eyebrow

"How, would you like to be a big sister?" Roy says, both of their eyes bright with elation

"...you can't be pregnant." I say simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What if we wanted to adopt?" Richard says, smiling his beautiful smile, I unravel my arms.

"I want a little sister. One that will listen to what I say and let me braid her long hair." I say and smile, they both look at each other happily, before I pull them both into a hug.

* * *

><p>That was a couple days ago. Now, I lay in the wreckage of Star City. Now I'm ascending, to meet this 'Wally' that Richard and Roy talk about sometimes. But, before I go, I want to check up on my parents.<p>

They're sitting on my twin bed. Roy is crying into Dick's chest sobbing hard, while silent tears stream down Dick's face, "Why? Why couldn't I save her? Why?" Roy's voice is hoarse. Dick simply pats Roy's head, as he is a loss for any words that would help.

I want to tell them to not be sad, but I no longer have a voice. I want to tell them that they should go through with adoption anyways, not to replace me, not to distract them, but because they're good parents, and they shouldn't let their abilities go to waste. I want to tell them that I'm okay, that there is no need to worry over me, my life may have been short, but it was amazing due to them, they're all I had growing up, I couldn't imagine my life without them. I want to tell them that they have to move on; that I may have been a large part of their lives, but things change. I want to tell them that mourning me for a long period of time helps no one, and that accepting I'm gone will be for the best.

I know it's okay to leave my Dads, because they can take care of each other.

* * *

><p>I see them walk into my room, Roy is holding a baby, and Dick is holding a baby.<p>

"Hey," Dick says softly to the baby in his hands, "This is gonna be your new home."

"And we're going to love you so much." Roy says, equally soft. I see the tears in both their eyes: mixed emotions. On the one hand, they're both looking forward to being a parent. On the other, they're probably wondering if having more kids will insult my name. I tell them not, in the only way I can.

"Dick..." Roy says, putting down the baby in his arms into one of the cribs they had set up.

"Yes, Roy?" Dick says doing the same with the baby in his arms.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Dick pauses, "I think so..." Roy then walks over to the wall, and stares at it. It's a jade green.

Roy draws in a breath, then points to it, "I know so." Dick says as he moves to stand next to Roy. Roy pulls Dick into a kiss, "She would want us to move on."

"I know." Roy whispers back, breathless. Not due to the kiss, but because he still hasn't caught his breath when I died. As one of the babies starts to cry, Roy draws himself up, and breaths.

* * *

><p>A lot sadder than the other fics in this trilogy, but I had introduced Lian, and I found out she died; so, I had her die. I was unsure about the age of her death, so I just made it six years after she, Dick and Roy became a family.<br>The reason that she refers to 'Roy' as Roy rather than 'Dad', is because since she considers both Roy and Dick her fathers, she just calls them both by their names if they're both in the same room, otherwise she calls them 'Dad'.

My inspiration from this fic, draws from many aspects of my life, and so I don't want to go into detail, as some of it is quite personal. (No, I do not have any brothers or sisters that have died or anything of the sort). But it's mainly because of my father issues, and in this fic Lian has two wonderful Dads!

Also, tell me how I did for my first, First Person Point Of View fic and my first present tense fic, preferably in a review form... =D


End file.
